


we can stay as long as we want

by breakingmyrulesagain



Series: lawyer au [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Fluff, Lawyer Jackson, M/M, Pining, Producer Mark, admin services bambam, admin services yugyeom, lawyer jb, legal assistant jinyoung, legal assistant youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingmyrulesagain/pseuds/breakingmyrulesagain
Summary: a little drabble for the lawyer au





	we can stay as long as we want

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!!!
> 
> i know i'm three days late but here's a little valentine's day gift from me. hehe
> 
> this idea has been playing in my head for a while now and i've been wanting to write it for a long time but i just didn't have the time and energy to do so.
> 
> fair warning: unbeta'ed
> 
> hope yall enjoy this!

It was just another morning at the office - interns rushing around, the whirring of the photocopiers, phones ringing off their hooks. Jaebum slips one hand into his pocket and leans on the countertop, a steaming cup of freshly brewed coffee in his usual cat mug held in the other hand as he observes the morning chaos from the confines of his office. He still had an hour and a half to go before he actually _needs_ to work so he enjoys the peace for now.

“Hyung.”

Jinyoung’s deep voice has him turning his head to face his assistant. He’s by the shelf, looking at the collection of framed photos that Jaebum likes to keep in his office. His mother always gushed at the photos whenever she came over, wiping the dust away from a photo of a younger Jaebum in his muddy soccer clothes and sunburnt cheeks. There’s a lot of photos of Jinyoung, too; like an old photo of them during their high school and college graduation, a strip of photobooth pictures of them with Jackson during the college fair, a dorky photo of them at Jinyoung’s old hometown, Jinhae, during the cherry blossom festival, and a more recent addition was a photo of the two of them in black suits, smiling at the camera and holding a champagne flute in both their hands as they attend a colleague’s wedding reception a few months back.

The lawyer watches as Jinyoung’s looks at each photo, crinkles appearing in his eyes as he gazes over at the photo booth pictures and giggling like he just saw it for the first time - like he doesn’t see it every day in Jaebum’s office and smiles fondly at the array of photos of them together mixed with various pictures of family, friends and Jaebum’s beloved cats along with little trinkets he collected on his trips. Jackson liked to tease him for being so sentimental, voice high pitched and sing-songy when he sees the dinky souvenirs they bought each other proudly displayed on this shelf. Jaebum doesn’t deny it but that doesn’t mean Jackson won’t get his ass kicked for it. Jinyoung’s not as loud with his teasing, he usually scrunches his face and says a few choice words that always seem to get the older man blushing to his roots and unbelievably flustered so Jaebum just grabs him by the neck and reels him in so he won’t have to see his face burn a tomato red.

Jaebum looks away, sipping from his now cooling cup as he mentally goes through his deadlines for today. A moment later, he hears Billie Holiday’s soft crooning voice fill the whole room. Jinyoung steps away from the machine and smiles to himself, picking up his pink mug still half full of coffee and he gently sways closer to Jaebum, head moving from side to side as he cha chas the last few steps to his side. The lawyer doesn’t know what he looks like but it’s probably that stupid half smile he always does when Jinyoung’s being silly. Yugyeom likes to call it his “Jinyoung smile”, Jaebum likes to tell him to fuck off and mind his own business. 

He loves this part, the calm morning conversations - if they should take the train separately or just make the drive up together with Jackson, Nora’s eating habits, Jinyoung’s baby nephew that he adores, Jackson’s latest instagram post, Mark hyung’s upcoming flight back to Seoul to produce a song for this group, and the recent wedding they attended.

“You know, hyung, you still owe me a dance,” Jinyoung says as he looks away, bangs now covering his eyes as his fingers tightened around the pink ceramic.

Ah, Jaebum remembers.

\------------------

  _Jinyoung looked especially dashing tonight, the black suit contrasting nicely with his pale skin and complemented the tiniest hints of smudged kohl around his eyes. He looked so heartbreakingly good and Jaebum wanted to just sit there and admire his best friend and assistant the whole night but he couldn’t and when he looked around, he saw that both men and women alike have noticed as well so he subtly drapes an arm around the back of Jinyoung’s chair and scoots his chair just a tad bit closer. If Jinyoung notices, he doesn’t say anything about it. When they both stand up to greet the newlyweds and say their well-wishes, he notices the bride eyeing his hand on the younger man’s back and was about to step a little further to the side when she tilts her head up and gives him a reassuring smile, eyes disappearing when she thanks them before being whisked away to the next set of guests by her husband. Just as Jinyoung turns around to face him, mouth open to say something, Jackson comes crashing in and pulls his assistant away to dance._

 _  
_ _“Please, Jinyoungie! I absolutely_ refuse to lose against Yugyeom and Youngjae! I need backup!” Jackson was screaming over the music and his tone didn’t leave any room for arguments when he starts dragging Jinyoung away from an amused Jaebum.

 _Jaebum laughs at the annoyed huff Jinyoung makes and chuckles as he watches them walk away but not before shouting a quick “Save me a dance, Nyoungie!”_  

_As the night slowly tapered to a close, Jaebum move to sit on a vacant stool at the open bar, nursing a half-empty bottle of beer and talking to a fellow lawyer about a case they saw on the news when Jinyoung walks up to them, a tall glass of martini in one hand. The assistant nudges his arm and Jaebum gives him a nod before continuing on the conversation. Sometime later, the other lawyer bids them both a good night as he looks for his wife so they can go home. Jaebum turns in his seat to face his assistant, noticing the pink in his cheeks and Jinyoung swaying unsteadily so he takes the empty glass and pulls him in between his legs. Jinyoung just grunts and rests his forehead on one of Jaebum’s broad shoulders and winds an arm around his middle, clinging onto him in hopes that it will stop him from falling on his butt. He feels a warm hand rub at his back and Jaebum’s warm breath on his neck as he chuckles._

_“I think it’s time we head on home.”_

_Jinyoung knew he was too drunk now so he slowly nods his head and pulls away so Jaebum can guide him with a hand on the small of his back to bid the newlyweds a quick farewell then to the exit where Jaebum calls a taxi for the both of them, Jinyoung a warm, comforting weight against him that shuffles closer as the night breeze blows while they wait for the car._

_He feels Jinyoung pull away and sees a small pout on the younger man’s face._

_“We didn’t get to dance, hyung.” He whines._  

 _Jaebum lets out a sigh and it comes out a little fonder than he intended as he pinches Jinyoung’s cheek._  

_“Next time, I promise.”_

\------------------

 Presently, Jaebum just looks at his assistant, the sunlight from his office window painting his skin a muted yellow and throwing shadows on Jinyoung’s face. He looked so achingly beautiful and then their eyes meet, Jinyoung looking at him expectantly that Jaebum almost forgot what they were talking about. Both men just regard each other, too afraid to make the first move until the record starts playing the next song.

**_The evening breeze caressed the trees tenderly_ **

**_The trembling trees embraced the breeze tenderly_ **

Jaebum sets both their cups aside and leads Jinyoung to the center of the room, winding and arm around the younger man’s slim waist and pulling him closer to take his hand in his. His assistant laughs at him and grips his shoulder, looking at him with an emotion Jaebum can’t decipher.

**_Then you and I came wandering by_ **

**_And lost in a sigh were we_ **

They start swaying, setting a slow, gentle rhythm until Jinyoung looks away to rest his head on the lawyer’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a soft smile on his face. Jaebum leans down to rest his cheek on top of the younger man’s head, the scent of coconut filling his senses. He looks at the window, their reflection mirroring their movements with the city as the background.

**_The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly_ **

**_I can't forget how two hearts met breathlessly_ **

Jaebum thinks back to when he first met Jinyoung during the second year in high school, immediately taking the new kid under his wing and they’ve been inseparable since. He doesn’t know when he started developing these feelings for the younger man - it was a gradual thing that felt almost _too_ natural as they both grew up together.

**_Your arms opened wide and closed me inside_ **

**_You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly_ **

Jaebum feels so lucky that he ended up falling for Jinyoung, his best friend. His feelings may not be reciprocated but the older man will take what he can get - he’d rather have Jinyoung as his best friend than not having him at all. Jinyoung who stuck with him even in his most temperamental stage during his adolescence, forced him to sleep on the night before his bar exams and woke up at the ass-crack of dawn to help him do last-minute study sessions with Jackson before going to the examination hall, the first one he told once he found out he passed and the last one he hugged when they celebrated.

Jinyoung was always just _there_ and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--------------

Bambam turned to the left, Jinyoung’s cubicle coming into view. He got an urgent text from Yugyeom to meet him near Jaebum hyung’s office and to come asap so here he was, walking up to his best friend who was furiously typing something on his phone.

“Gyeomie, what’s up?” The taller boy looks up and beckons him closer, pulling him nearer to the door of Jaebum’s office as he holds his phone up to take snaps while the video records Jaebum and Jinyoung slow dancing in the lawyer’s office. Bambam just rolls his eyes and grabs Yugyeom’s arm to drag him to the cafeteria so they could get some breakfast. Yugyeom starts whining but follows the older boy nonetheless, saving the video before uploading it to their group chat.

It’s while they’re in line to get some food that Bambam turns to the younger boy with an eyebrow raised behind the gold rims of his glasses.

“Do you think Jinyoung hyung knows that Jaebum hyung feels the same way?”

Yugyeom scoffs as he chooses a sandwich.

“Definitely not. They’re idiots, remember?”

And Bambam has to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
